soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Grounded4life
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:SoulKingdomCreator page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:58, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Greetings! Hello, Ground! Yes, I would more than happy to have you join the wiki! It's so lonely here and only a few people know about it. Be free to make any edits you want to any future articles you'd like to publish! SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 12:52, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thank You. I believe you will like my additions. Grounded4life (talk) 14:57, July 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm looking forward to 'em. --SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:25, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Uh, sorry to disappoint you, but this fan wiki is for games. --SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 17:49, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Well, since that's the case... all right. Even though I don't like Nickolodeon. --SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 01:44, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Thank you for considering how I feel. Well, I can be pretty picky when it comes to games. #It can't be M rated. T rated might be allowed time to time. #It can't be based off of cartoons. #It must have a cartoony structure. Examples being Ratchet & Clank and Crash Bandicoot. Those are my only restrictions to this wiki. Maybe I should add them to the main page. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 13:16, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing. And truth be told, Crash will appear in the Soul Kingdom franchise as well. ;) SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 14:25, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Privileges You can add the game. I suggest finishing your Crash game first. As for the admin... I'll have to ask Scorp how to do that and other stuff like adding threads. Maybe throw in Badges and a Point Shop (if such exists). Sure thing. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 12:20, August 24, 2013 (UTC) *shrug* It's not the actual word. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 20:47, August 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll use them some time. MoleFreak23 (talk) 02:56, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. Plus, check out the new pages I added. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 03:07, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Hey Grounded, could you do me a favor? MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Could you draw Monstrale? (I know there's already a drawing of him but he's not exactly a blue whale...just a sperm whale...if you know who's Monstro (the whale from Pinocchio) then you'll have a better idea? MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:51, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh well. Maybe Gale Winds? MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:57, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Thanks dude, I sure owe you one. MoleFreak23 (talk) 22:00, September 3, 2013 (UTC) So how's the drawing? MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:57, September 4, 2013 (UTC) The drawing I meant. MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:07, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Glad to hear from you again, thought something had happened. Also, could I add the villains in this wiki from my Sly Cooper game to USB? Just a thought. MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:09, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Honestly, I've kind of get bored of USB. Do you want to be in charge? Feel free...Grounded4life (talk) 20:19, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. I am in charge of it. MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:30, September 6, 2013 (UTC) (Sorry if I sound annoying) How's the drawing Grounded? MoleFreak23 (talk) 17:53, September 7, 2013 (UTC) That is okay. I can wait. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:58, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Of course. I said any cartoony game. And Jak & Daxter is an example. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 18:54, September 8, 2013 (UTC) Soooo...how's Aero Breeze? MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:17, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Just wondering if I can change the character if I can. If I can't, that is okay. MoleFreak23 (talk) 21:34, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Instead of doing Aero Breeze, could you do Mr. Dark instead? (He's in the Sly Cooper Fanfic Wiki) MoleFreak23 (talk) 23:58, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay then. Thanks for telling me. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:06, September 18, 2013 (UTC) *blush* Oh. You really think so? Most associate "Hunter" as a boy's name. How did you even find out? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 01:51, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh. My profile. Forgot about that. Thanks for the compliment. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 02:07, September 21, 2013 (UTC) How's Mr. Dark Grounded? Sorry if I sound very annoying here. MoleFreak23 (talk) 00:05, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Look uhh, you can stop working on Mr. Dark if you want. A friend of mine from school agreed to make a drawing of him. MoleFreak23 (talk) 05:23, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh and check this footage of Ratchet & Clank: Into the Nexus! From what it's shown, Talwyn from the Future series returns. MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:20, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, can't wait for that awesome game. Is it available for other consoles other than the PS4? MoleFreak23 (talk) 01:32, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Ground! Sure. What is it? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 11:21, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Yes! MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:37, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Oh and Soul answered your question here as well. MoleFreak23 (talk) 20:41, September 26, 2013 (UTC) By the way, which of the Mario & Luigi: Back in Time chapter bosses are you most interested in? (Of course, not General Guy as he's done) Mine happens to be Bonechill. MoleFreak23 (talk) 22:58, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Ah yes amigo, I'll start the Pirate world now. MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:06, September 29, 2013 (UTC) By the way, what's your opinion on Emperor John XIII (There's an Easter Egg here) MoleFreak23 (talk) 03:13, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, is your other game done? SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 14:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Good. Finish that first then you work on Hunter the Cheetah. Uh, I guess. I want to take a break from the drawing, though. Not only am I working on a new fanfic, but I want to make the day after Homecoming last night a resting day. SoulKingdomCreator (talk) 16:53, September 29, 2013 (UTC)